Recently, this type of the brake device for the vehicle has been positively proposed. For example, in a BBW type brake device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 described below, a slave cylinder generates a brake fluid pressure electrically depending on an operation amount of the brake pedal, and this brake fluid pressure is supplied to the wheel cylinders provided for the vehicle wheels, respectively through a VSA device (i.e., brake fluid pressure control means) to allow a smooth braking by the wheel cylinders with the non-pulsing brake fluid pressure pressurized by the slave cylinder. Further, in this conventional BBW type brake device, when the VSA device (i.e., brake fluid pressure control means) controls the brake fluid pressure to be supplied to the wheel cylinders independently to control a behavior of the vehicle, the slave cylinder is configured to generate the brake fluid pressure depending on a sum of brake fluid pressures required for the wheel cylinders to generate an appropriate brake fluid pressure.